Game Over
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: TeddyxBilly. Eli y Teddy se pasan las noches jugando a un juego online por lo que el rubio pasa por alto durante un buen rato al hechicero, pero este no esta dispuesto a permitirlo.


Game Over

Billy se recostó de nuevo en el sillón apoyando las piernas en las de Teddy, el rubio no dejaba de moverse y hablar mientras jugaba a ese juego, seguramente estaría de nuevo jugando con Eli y picándose para ver quien ganaba o perdía mas rápido. Sinceramente el no le veía la gracia al juego pero lo que si podía decir es que era bastante frustrante que estuviesen ambos solos, juntos y que le estuviese ignorando.

-Déjalo Eli - oyó decir a su novio mientras se inclinaba como si el mismo fuese a esquivar el ataque que le disparaban- no voy a volver a caer en tu trampa.

Pudo oír la voz de Patriot por los cascos pero no entendió lo que estaba diciendo. Intento volver al libro que tenia en las manos pero estaba claro que era imposible concentrarse si Teddy no dejaba de moverle. Había intentado jugar con ellos pero el juego le parecía tan aburrido que acababa por quedarse dormido la mitad de las veces.

Después de un rato acabo por dejar el libro de lado y se quedo mirando al otro, a pesar de la poca luz que había podía distinguir perfectamente sus rasgos. Su, normalmente, tranquilo novio ahora estaba mas que nervioso, parecía que por el momento había conseguido acorralar a Eli e iba ganando.

Una idea traviesa paso por su mente mientras le veía regodearse por ir ganando. Bajo las piernas al suelo y dejo el libro de lado, Teddy no le presto mucha atención y se limito a concentrarse en la pantalla, sin embargo eso ya no le fue posible cuando uno de los brazos de Billy rodeo su cintura mientras apoyaba la mejilla en su hombro.

El rubio sonrío girándose por un momento a depositar un suave beso en su frente antes de volver al juego. Eso había estado bien, salvo por que Wiccan no pensaba detenerse ahí.

-¿Vas ganando a Eli? -Pregunto fingiendo interés mientras acariciaba la piel de su cuello.

-Si- respondió sin apartar la vista de la pantalla- esta es una de las veces que puedo decir que le estoy dando la paliza del siglo.

Volvió a distinguir la voz de Eli pero le ignoro pasando ahora la nariz por el cuello del rubio sonriendo cuando noto el escalofrío que le recorrió, se iba a vengar de ese juego por robarle la atención de su novio. Siguió acariciando su cuello pasando ahora a dar ligeros besos sobre su piel, ver como iba perdiendo el hilo de lo que iba a decirle al otro o como dirigir sus movimientos era de lo mas divertido.

-Billy…- se giro a mirarle susurrando intentando que Eli no le oyese- si haces eso no puedo concentrarme.

-Esa es precisamente la idea.

A su sonrisa le acompaño sus manos que empezaron a moverse traviesas por el pecho del rubio bajando hasta llegar al interior de sus muslos. Teddy abrió un poco las piernas por inercia cosa que Wiccan aprovecho para pasar suavemente la mano por su entrepierna.

-¡Billy!

Esta vez no pudo controlar su tono de voz y casi gimió cuando hizo eso, por desgracia para el esto le estaba resultando mas que entretenido a su novio que sin vergüenza ninguna desabrocho su pantalón colando dentro su mano mordiéndole el cuello.

Finalmente el mando acabo olvidado en algún lugar del sillón o del suelo mientras Teddy se abrazaba a la cintura de su novio y apartaba el micrófono y dejaba los cascos colgando de su cuello para poder besarle sin nada de por medio. Billy sonrío mientras el rubio le tumbaba sobre el sillón y empezaba una nueva guerra, esta vez de besos, caricias y gemidos, y en donde ambos acabarían ganando.

Fin

Mini Extra

Eli estaba siendo machacado por Teddy, eso era un hecho, pero no significaba que fuese a aceptarlo sin luchar y se rindiese. Chillo de alegría cuando un movimiento inesperado le hizo acabar con la mitad del ejercito del rubio, eso había sido un golpe bajo pero no importaba, en la guerra y el amor todo vale.

Patriot podía jugar que había oído la voz de Billy al otro lado y era mas que probable que hubiese sido la causa de ese absurdo despiste del rubio, tendría que darle las gracias al día siguiente por darle esa gran oportunidad de machacar a Hulkling.

Los errores que Teddy estaba cometiendo eran cada vez mayores y cada vez oía la voz del rubio mas entrecortada, al principio no le hizo ningún caso hasta que el ejercito que se suponía que dirigía su amigo dejo de moverse. Frunció el ceño, podía oír algo al otro lado de la línea pero no era capaz de identificar el que.

Probo a llamarle varias veces pero nadie le respondía y hubiese preferido que siguiese así cuando oyó mas claramente la voz de Wiccan al otro lado de la línea y de forma bastante… ¿Sugerente?

El rostro de Eli empezó a tornarse rojo al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, cada vez oía mas intensamente los gemidos de sus amigos, seguramente habían dejado el juego de lado y ni se habían dado cuenta de que la línea aun estaba abierta y uno de sus compañeros les estaba escuchando claramente hacer.. Bueno era bastante obvio lo que estaban haciendo.

Se quito los cascos y los dejo a un lado apagando el juego, la victoria era suya y tendría que darle las gracias a Billy por eso… pero la próxima vez prefería no tener que enterarse de sus momentos íntimos.

FIN


End file.
